Lost and Found
by asdfghjkloki
Summary: Cover from Tumblr. No copyright infringement intended. Loki seems to recognize one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, he just doesn't know from where. The god of mischief isn't the only problem they have. Can also be found on wattpad: /story/4224680-lost-and-found-an-avengers-fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Mikah had already heard about the avengers capturing Loki but she never suspected Fury to involve her in it. Then again, she was his favorite agent. He had found her abandoned at the age of 7, other than that he knew nothing of her past. He took her to S.H.I.E.L.D to become an agent but he had always considered her like a daughter. Who knew Fury had a soft side.

"Mikah, I need you to stand guard of our prisoner, Thor said he can be quite mischievous at times and try to escape." Fury said as he spotted her,

"Well he is the god of mischief sir." She said. She always had a habit of calling Fury sir. It had stuck with her all her life and Fury never seemed to complain.

"Yes well god of mischief or not he needs to be guarded, off you go." Said Fury gesturing the door.

"Yes sir." She said with a nod of her head before leaving to go take her post.

Loki's view:  
Loki stopped pacing and looked up as he heard someone come through the door. He was curious to see who had come, as he had nothing to do in his glass cage. When he saw the young woman enter, he thought she looked a bit familiar but couldn't quite place a name. He guessed she was just curious to see the god but to his surprise she just pulled up a chair and sat near the door. Loki was confused that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

"I'm here to guard you, if that's what you're wondering." The girl said without even looking at him.

"I assume it was my brother that suggested this guarding?" He asked inquisitively, desperate for a conversation to amuse him.

"Yes he was, but it Fury which assigned me to guard you." She said bluntly. _Well there goes making conversation _Loki thought to himself, she obviously didn't want to talk to him. He could have respected the fact that she didn't want to talk but where was the fun in that? After all he was the god of mischief and he was determined to find out who this girl was.

"I suppose you know all about me then?" He asked, once more trying to strike up a conversation.

"What?" She questioned obviously not listening to him. He sighed and continued,

"Well if you're guarding me then I suppose you must know all about me."He repeated himself making sure that she heard him this time, he was not going to repeat himself once more.

"Yes well Thor told us quite a bit about you." She said. Loki grunted in disgust at Thor's name.

"Ah well, it's only fair you tell me a bit about yourself then, since you already know so much about me." He said with smirk. _This could be fun_ he thought.

"Alright, I guess we have to pass the time somehow." She said reluctantly and got up from her chair. She sat down in front of the glass facing Loki, he did the same.

"So what do you to know?" She asked as she sat down.

"How did you get in S.H.I.E.L.D?"He asked, "Surely you're not one of the avengers?" He doubted she was but he asked her anyways.

"No I'm not an avenger, I work for Fury," she said matter of factly, "I guess you could say I'm his assistant."

"Fury?" Loki cocked his head, he was curious. He never knew Fury had an assistant.

"He found me abandoned when I was 7 and took me in. Fury taught me everything I know about being an agent, so I work for him instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. "She explained.

"Where were you before Fury found you?" He asked. His curiosity had gotten the better of him today.

"To be honest, I don't remember..."She answered but Loki saw something in her eyes, she wasn't telling the truth.

"You're lying." He stated, she looked surprised at his remark but Loki's gaze didn't falter. _What was she hiding?_

"How would you know? I've never met you before!" She burst as she stood up.

"I'm the god of mischief and lies; therefore I think I am capable of knowing whether someone is lying or not especially a stupid human such as you."Loki retorted, towering over her from behind the glass wall. He did not like to be pushed around, he was a god.

"Yeah? Well it seems the god of mischief and lies isn't as good as he thought because I'm not lying!" She snapped back, and with that she returned to her chair. He never found out who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor's view:  
Thor decided he would go talk to his brother; perhaps he could convince him to escape this mad idea. He also felt bad that he had Loki locked up like this, even if he was trying to take over the world. When he entered the room Loki was pacing as usual and Mikah was in the chair by the door. Loki glanced at Thor quickly before resuming his constant pacing.

Thor told Mikah that he would take her place for a bit so that she may rest. He had heard of what happened yesterday. He had also thought it best if he and his brother were alone to talk. When Loki heard the door open and close a second time he stopped and looked up. He seemed almost surprised to see Thor standing there instead of Mikah.

"Hello brother." Thor was the first to speak, Loki face went from slight surprise to anger at the word brother.

"We are not brothers!" He spat before restarting his pacing.

"Perhaps not in blood but in bond, to me you are a brother Loki that will not change." Thor tried to explain to Loki. Loki looked at Thor, his emerald eyes menacing but he did not lash out as Thor expected.

"What's the girl's name?" Loki asked instead.

"Her name is Mikah..." he answered confused by his brother's question. Loki stopped pacing and lifted his hand to his chin, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Now where have I heard that name before?" Loki mumbled to himself.

"I do not understand brother?" Thor said inquisitively, knowing Loki probably wasn't talking to him but he asked anyways.

"Do not be so daft, does she not look familiar to you?" Loki said turning to Thor, he had thought her somewhat familiar but he had dismissed the thought.

"She does look familiar to me as well, does not mean it is of great importance." Admitted Thor reluctantly. _Perhaps he had just seen her somewhere before that's all_.

"She was hiding something, when we were talking the other day; I saw it in her eyes. There is something of her past that she wishes no one to know..." Loki veered off into deep thought once more and began his pacing out of habit.

"You could have mistaken..." Thor began to protest but Loki cut him off,

"I am the god of mischief and lies, I know when someone is lying! You may think yourself ever so great, but you are not always correct in your judgement!" Loki spat, his green eyes giving Thor a menacing glare. It pained Thor to see his brother in such a state, so full of anger and hate. He only wished that he could help him but he had no idea how.

"Loki, I know you are upset about not being able to be king but this no way to prove yourself." Thor said calmly. Loki froze his back towards Thor.

"You do not get it do you? It has never been just being king; it has always been so much more. I have only ever wanted to be treated as equals." Loki said eerily calmly, still facing away from Thor.

"Brother..." Thor began, taking a step towards the glass cage. Loki cut him off once more,

"But look at me!" Loki roared spinning around, Thor was taken aback. Loki's skin was blue and his eyes turned red, but instead of pure hatred and anger they also held pain. Thor couldn't make himself speak; even if he could he wouldn't know what to say.

"This is what I am Thor! A monster! This is why we may never be treated as equals!" Loki filled the silence, his voiced filled with pain. Thor had never known he felt this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Starks view:  
Stark was in the lab as usual when Mikah came in and sat on the couch without saying a word. He was used to having people come to the lab while he was working, some liked to talk, some liked to help out (even though they didn't really understand the science) but Mikah just sat on the couch. Sometimes she would make a bit of conversation by asking how far they were with their search but normally she was just quiet. He guessed she just wanted to get away from Loki sometimes. _It was probably annoying sitting around that bastard all day. She was lucky that Hill offered to switch with her when she needed_ he thought to himself.

Soon enough Thor entered, he often checked their progress. Tony found it kind of annoying at times but he guessed that he just wanted to go home, must be a pain in the ass to be stuck on another planet. As usual Thor asked if they were any closer finding the Tesseract yet. Tony hated Shakespearean English enough already, he didn't need Shakespeare in the park, in his lab. In the middle of explaining how far they've gotten in finding the Tesseract, Thor got distracted by some weird song Mikah was silently singing to herself. It was nothing he had ever heard before but why should Thor care about what she's singing in the first place?

"How could you know that song?" Thor asked leaving the computer Tony was at and moving towards Mikah.

"What?" Said Mikah snapping out of her focus on the song, clearly surprised by his question. Tony stopped what he was doing, looking up from his computer. He had no idea what Thor's problem was.

"That song is Asgardian, how could you possibly know it?" Thor asked again, Tony's eyes widened and so did Mikah's but it looked like it was for another reason.

"Wait did you just say Asgardian?" Tony stepped in moving towards the two of them.

"Well I do spend a lot of time near Loki..." Mikah said, Tony saw Bruce look up from his research but didn't say anything. Probably best he didn't involve himself anyways.

"Yeah but Reindeer games doesn't sing." Tony stated. Loki didn't sing and he knew that for a fact, he had set up a surveillance system in there.

"Maybe I looked up some up?" She retorted but Tony wasn't fooled, and by the looks of it Thor wasn't either. Thor was about to protest but Mikah got up and left the room before he could say anything. He left soon after but he didn't go in the same direction, he turned to where Loki was being held. Tony didn't know what the hell was going on but it wasn't good.

Loki's view:  
Loki looked up from where he was sitting when he heard the door open. After quite a bit of complaining he had received a chair of which he could sit upon. He smirked as soon as he realised it was Thor who had arrived, the god of thunder allowed the agent watching Loki to leave. Loki chuckled, he had already known what Thor was about to tell him. _Everyone thinks Thor is so great but he is thick headed when it comes to those petty little humans he adores so much._

"Hello brother." Loki was the first to speak this time, his smirk still plastered across his face.

"Loki, it's Mikah she may be..." Thor started, his voice panicked but Loki cut him off.

"Yes, I know." He said looking his 'brother' right in the face. _Thor was taken aback by his remark, figures_.

"You already know?" Thor asked moving towards him, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, do you really think of me as that stupid?" He responded, anger lining his voice at Thor's ignorance.

"How did you find out?" Thor asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"It was quite obvious. I had recognized her and her name, not to mention she knew things of Asgardian origins. She sang quite a bit..." he said calmly and matter of factly from on his chair.

"You knew all this and yet you still didn't tell anyone?" Thor bellowed beginning to get angry.

"Do you think anyone would have listened?" Loki burst standing from his chair, his green eyes piercing right through Thor. _He had no idea, the god before him was ever so thick._

"Well maybe I would have!" Thor retorted. Loki stared at him. This was getting them nowhere and Loki was not in the mood for this conversation, not after what happened last time.

"I had told that I thought something of it, do you not remember?" Loki said as calmly as he could, his stubbornness had gotten the best of him.

"What do we do?" Thor asked avoiding Loki's question.

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Loki asked puzzled by this question.

"Well she mustn't be up to any good if she is on Midgard." Thor explained.

"You do not remember her do you?" Loki asked cocking his head to the side.

"No, well... I suppose not. Does it matter?" Thor admitted, obviously puzzled as to why Loki would care about such a thing.

"Do you not remember of our childhood friend? She disappeared at the same age Mikah arrived here?" Loki explained.

"She did not disappear Loki, she was banished." Thor stated, no emotion whatsoever on his face. It was always like this, if someone upset Odin, it upset Thor as well.

"She was lied to! Odin promised to return her, what did he do? He forgot about her!" Loki burst. He may have been the god of mischief but this he related to. The two gods were staring at each other, both full of anger, when they heard Fury's voice over the intercom.

"The Tesseract has been found, I need all the avengers to the bridge." Loki looked up at the intercom before looking back at Thor, his usual smirk now back on his lips.

"I must be off." Thor said dryly before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Third person:  
The avengers all met with Fury in the bridge. Thor had let Mikah resume her position to watch over his brother despite his suspicions. _He had the Tesseract now; he could bring them all home._ He didn't physically have it with him at the moment though. They had decided to put it in Stark and Banner's lab for the mean time.

Meanwhile, Loki sat in his chair in the middle of his cage while Mikah sat in hers near the door. Loki was frustrated. He knew Thor would bring him and Mikah back to Asgard using the Tesseract. He also knew they'd probably be punished. The time ticked by in silence, Loki became extremely bored. However Mikah didn't seem fazed as if she had something to look forward to out of all of this. More time passed before she suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" Loki demanded.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." She replied, and with that she was out the door.

Back in the bridge, the avengers were still discussing the Tesseract. Thor was explaining how the Tesseract worked when he got interrupted by music blaring over the intercom. Everyone stopped and looked up, no one understood what was going on. Suddenly Fury got an alarm from Loki's prison room. Soon everyone understood what was happening. They all began to run towards Loki's cage but Stark went towards his lab. He knew this song, it was his acdc's shoot to thrill and there was only one place it could be coming from. Steve noticed Stark turn the other way and followed after him.  
When they reached the lab Tony's suspicions were proven true. The Tesseract and Loki's sceptre were both gone. Sure enough Tony's computer was also hooked up to the sound system playing Shoot to thrill. No one else was there though, so the two of them turned and ran towards Loki's prison after the others. Although they were sure Loki wouldn't be there anyways.  
The two of them burst into the room only to see the rest of the avengers, Fury and most of the S.H.I.E.L.D staff surrounding Loki's glass cage. To their surprise Loki was still in it. Fury was, well, furious.

"What is going on?" He yelled at Loki, who currently sat in his chair.

"I have no idea." The god responded calmly.

"I don't think you understand, I asked you what the hell is going on." Fury demanded.

"I understood perfectly, I simply don't know." Loki answered.

"Alright then, what did you do to Mikah?" Fury asked his voice serious.

"She left." Loki said simply.

"Sure she did, she's my top agent, and she wouldn't just leave." Fury retorted. Loki just chuckled.

"Then it would appear that you don't know your top agent as well as you thought." Said Loki with a smirk. Fury stared at Loki, his anger muddled with confusion and concern.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fury demanded.

"Mikah is Asgardian." Loki said his smirk once again upon his lips but his emerald eyes serious.

"You're lying." Fury said in denial.

"He's telling the truth I'm afraid." Thor said grimly stepping from the small crowd towards Fury. Fury stood silent in disbelief, as well did many others at the recent news. Loki however seemed quite amused by the sudden revelation. The silence was soon over though. All the guards surrounding Loki's cage dropped dead. All with arrows through their backs. Instinctively the ones still alive went into a fighting stance. However they were left alone but no one dared to move anyways. They all knew who had killed the guards. The arrows had killed all the guards with a clean shot, not one missing its mark. Hawkeye was perched somewhere in that room, they just didn't know where and that was the worst part.  
Fury was the first to move; he lifted his hand to his ear and called for backup through the ear piece. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. The other end of the line was dead, no answer. The helicarrier had a little amount of guards for a base of that size but S.H.I.E.L.D figured since they were in the middle of nowhere, with the avengers, that they should be fine. Fury looked at the rest of the avengers; they were clever enough to figure out what happened. Who ever had broken into the helicarrier had taken out the rest of the staff.

The door opened and all the avengers turned to look, even Loki got up from his chair and walked to the glass wall of his cage. In the doorway stood Mikah, she was clad in Asgardian armour. Everyone was too shocked to move or attack. Before anyone could even think about it Hawkeye dropped down from his perch on to Loki's cage, towering above them with his bow ready to shoot the first one to move.

"Mikah..." Fury began, completely losing his toughness in that one word.

"Silence!" She cut him off. She held no sympathy for him anymore.

"Mikah listen, I will not allow this." Thor stepped in, his mighty voice booming within the tiny room, "Let me help you, you shall return to Asgard with Loki and me."

"No. I do not need you, nor do I need your help. I have been forgotten, now I shall be remembered!" She boomed her voice matching Thor's. Everybody was busy staring at Mikah that no one saw Loki tilt his head to the side as he noticed something different about her, something the others didn't realise. Her eyes once a light hazel had turned a pale blue. The blue reminded Loki of one thing: the Tesseract. A look of concern washed over his face.

"It's a shame Loki, I knew you had something planned but I needed the Tesseract, more than you did I would think. The sceptre is a nice touch as well." Mikah said snapping Loki back into the conversation, Thor turned to his brother realising the concern on his face._ He had to stop this, but how? What was Loki worried about? _

"Barton! I want this place on lockdown. I don't want any of them getting out." She ordered, turning on her heel and making her way back out the door. Hawkeye followed, jumping from the top of Loki's cage to the ground near the door locking it on the way out. Soon after they heard the signal of the helicarrier going into lockdown, no one could get in or out of this room now. Everyone turned to Loki, whose face was still filled with concern staring at the door where Mikah left.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor's view:  
Thor was worried. Loki never showed concern for others, and today he was. _His little brother must have noticed something the others had not_. Thor carefully approached the glass cage through the crowd.

"Brother, what is wrong?" He asked calmly, his brother still looking at the door where Mikah left. He didn't answer.

"Loki?" Thor questioned his voice hinting his concern a bit more now. Loki slowly turned his head towards his brother.

"Her eyes they have changed color..." He said looking straight into Thor's eyes. The emerald green eyes of his brother were full of worry, almost even scared.

"Loki, I do not understand." Thor said. The room was silent. No one made a sound while the two brothers spoke.

"Her eyes, they are now the color of Tesseract. I fear the power was too much for her." Loki said, his gaze shifting to the ground. Thor's eyes widened as he understood what had happened.

"Sorry to interrupt the touchy family moment but what just happened?" Stark butted in. Thor turned to begin to explain but Loki beat him to it.

"Mikah used the Tesseract's power to regain her Asgardian abilities, but I fear the power of the Tesseract was too much for her to handle." He said grimly.

Loki's view:  
Loki felt like something had been ripped out of him. His connection to the Tesseract had suddenly been lost and he knew exactly what had happened. It still had hurt him to see Mikah, the Tesseract would destroy her. _She is not strong enough to wield its power. It will burn her mind inside out with the rage she has towards Odin forgetting her on Midgard._

"I still don't understand." Stark said from behind the glass of Loki's cage, snapping him out his thoughts.

"The Tesseract is extremely powerful, Mikah had used it to regain her powers but she was not able to control the Tesseract. Its power combined with her rage towards Odin has overpowered her. She will stand at nothing to be noticed now." He explained his voice serious.

"Yeah, and you know this how?" Tony asked, clearly not trusting Loki.

"Experience." Loki replied. The one word silenced everyone in the room. Thor looked the most shocked out of them all.

"How do we stop her?" Fury asked, ending the silence.

"Let me out and I will tell you." Loki said calmly,_ he was not going to sit in this damned cage any longer. It was driving him mad_.

"That is never going to happen." Fury said strictly.

"You do not have a choice." Loki retorted. Furry looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Fury questioned almost sounding amused by Loki's comment.

"I'm the only one who can end this." Loki smirked, Fury looked towards Thor.

"It is true," agreed Thor, "it's the only way." Fury sighed and moved towards the controls.

Third person:  
The avengers, Fury and Loki sat at the conference table. All eyes were on Loki, for more than one reason; so he doesn't escape and because he was talking about what happened to Mikah. Loki was reluctantly wearing a pair of handcuffs but it was the only way they would let him out of his wretched cage.

"So tell me again how you're going to stop Mikah?" Fury asked once more.

"I have already told you, I will befriend her in order to get close enough to knock out the effects of the Tesseract." Loki said seeming annoyed at Fury's questions.

"Why do you have to be the one to do this again?" Fury asked, Loki sighed before responding.

"She will not trust you or any of your agents. I am the only one capable of getting close enough to her." He explained once again.

"My agents are perfectly capable doing this." Fury said calmly, masking his frustration.

"Your agents will be busy handling the Chitari." Loki retorted, his voice sharp. He had not mentioned the Chitari before this.

"Handling the what?" Fury asked baffled at the new information. Loki's gaze shifted away from everyone in the room, almost as if he was ashamed.

"My army, the Chitari are my army." He said quietly. Thor glared at him from across the room but tried to keep his frustration towards his brother at minimum.

"So she has an army now! That's perfect!" Fury exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

"It is only logical that she would use the army. She has the Tesseract's power and wants to be noticed. What better ways there?" Loki explained.

"Well then I guess we don't have a choice," Fury sighed "Stark, track down Mikah." He ordered, Tony nodded his head and began to get up.

"That is not necessary. I already know where she is headed." Loki interrupted, still sitting calmly in his chair.

"Where's that?" Tony asked.

"That building of yours in New York." Loki replied matter of factly.

"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Third person:  
Tony was the first out of the room. The rest left soon after and went to "suit up". As the avenger's left, Thor and Fury were left with Loki. His face was smug. The two of them looked at him then at each other.

"I'll take care of him." Thor said, Fury nodded and headed out of the room. Loki looked confused.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, I may be handcuffed but I still know how to walk." He said looking at Thor, his expression still hinting at his confusion.

"I know, you must still be guarded none the less." Thor explained, Loki groaned as Thor led him out of the room towards the jet awaiting them outside.

"I still don't see why I must wear these handcuffs." Loki complained from his seat in the jet.

"You'll wear them until we get to New York, we can't have you starting anything again." Romanoff said from the pilot's seat. All the avengers were on the jet except for Tony, he was flying ahead in his suit. The flight was relatively short. They got to New York just in time for Mikah to open the portal with the Tesseract.

A beam of light shot into the sky, opening a massive portal above New York. The avengers looked up at the creatures now flying out and into the city. They stared in horror as the creatures begun destroying the city. Loki looked pleased. Captain America was the first to jump into action, the others followed suit. Thor removed Loki from the handcuffs and looked at his brother. The green eyes that stared back were cold and indifferent to who was standing in front of them. It hurt Thor to see his brother like this but his feelings would have to wait for later. However the two did not speak. As one of the Chitari flew by Loki grabbed hold and flew off with it, leaving the rest to fight off his army.

Loki's view:  
As Loki flew above New York towards Stark tower he admired his army. He couldn't help but smirk. _As soon as he got Mikah out of the way everything would be perfect. _Although he was not still under the control of the Tesseract, he still wished to rule Midgard. _He deserved to be king. But he could not allow Mikah to ruin herself with the power of the Tesseract. He had finally found someone who understood him. He would not let that go to waste._  
From the Chitari hover board he could see Mikah. She was clad in her Asgardian armour. She had a deep blue cape bellowing in the wind behind her attached to her silver metal vest. The vest had intricate carvings drawn into the metal that now shone brightly in the sun. He reached the building and made his way towards her. She was on one of the lower levels with a balcony gazing out at the Chitari destroying the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Loki asked as he walked into the room. Mikah turned swiftly on her heels when she heard his voice. She was slightly startled by him appearing.

"Loki, I am surprised they let you go so easily." She said almost jokingly, not trusting him.

"Whoever said they let me go?" He replied, his voice confident as a smirk crossed his lips.

"I do not know, your brother seems quite attached to you, certainly he would not let you get away?" She asked moving towards him, a small smile began to form as she noticed that she hit a weak spot.

"He is not my brother." Loki said through his teeth in disgust, Mikah laughed slightly.

"Relax Loki, I am merely joking around with you." She explained, her now pale blue eyes dancing in contentment. Loki walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked among the destruction. Mikah followed and stood beside him.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said without looking at her.

"Do I? And what may this be?" She asked teasingly, Loki chuckled.

"My sceptre, I'd like to have it back." He replied, a small smile on his face. He turned towards her and held out his hand, waiting for her to give it to him.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked a little more serious this time, now facing him as well with the sceptre still gripped tightly in her hands.

"Trust me, I want this as much as you do." He replied his hand still outstretched waiting. She looked down at the sceptre in her hands before placing it in his. He gripped it tightly and returned his gaze to hers.

"Thank you," he said, and looked back out towards the city. "And I'm sorry for this." The smile once her face faded. In one swift movement Loki spun around and knocked Mikah out with his fist. He grimaced at his work before turning back around to admire his army once more. Suddenly he felt something hit him hardly in the head and he fell to the ground. "Sorry brother" was all he heard before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Third person:  
Thor sighed as he looked at his brother and Mikah on the ground both unconscious. He hated to have to leave them both there in a heap on the floor but the Chitari were still wreaking havoc on New York. Thor heard the voices of the other avengers through his ear piece.

"Guys, I found Clint." Natasha's voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Great where is he?" Steve asked.

"Right in front of me, top of the stark tower." She responded. Thor looked up, he was in stark tower. And only a few floors down from Romanoff.

"Lady Natasha, I am right below you." He informed her,

"Great come join the party." Was her reply. Thor took the sceptre from his brother's unconscious body before making his way to the roof. He didn't want it to get into the wrong hands once more.  
On the roof Natasha was busy fighting off Hawkeye. She had come to find out how to close the portal, this was not helping. Her and Clint were an equal match; they both had the same training. She kept him busy in hand to hand combat so he couldn't use his bow. Clint was fighting hard, but not as hard as he could. Romanoff had no idea what Loki had done to him but she hoped a part of Clint was still holding on. Or else she would've been dead a long time ago.  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Thor run onto the roof behind Clint. The Hawk didn't seem to notice him. She tried her best to make sure it stayed that way.

"You're not letting up to easy." She said between punches keeping him distracted.  
"Neither are you." His blue eyes menacing, still not noticing Thor behind him. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Thor made his way up behind Hawkeye. In one quick motion he used the end of the sceptre he was holding to knock out Barton. Seemed to her that Clint needs more training. From the other side of the roof the heard Dr Selvig getting up from where Romanoff had left him before. Thor walked over to the man getting up from off the floor.

"The sceptre," Selvig pointed towards Loki's sceptre in Thor's hand, "it can be used to shut the portal." He said weakly, Thor looked down at the sceptre then to Natasha. She nodded and he threw the Sceptre towards her and sheet caught it effortlessly.

"I'll take care of him and the others, you close the portal." He told her as he led Dr Selvig towards one of the lower levels.

Loki's view:  
Loki's eyes flew open. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head. He tried to lift himself off the ground but soon found out his hands were back into handcuffs. _Perfect._ He looked over to his side; Mikah was lying still unconscious next to him. Behind her he could see a pair of boots, ones he knew too well. He feels himself flooded with anger as he realised it was his brother who knocked him out.

"You mewling quim! You knocked me out after I had done you a favour!" He growled, Thor looked at him from where he was standing.

"Sorry brother, I had to." Thor started to explain. It only filled Loki with even more rage.

"Save it. You and Odin are the same, you cannot be trusted." He spat a Thor in disgust. He rolled over and looked out the balcony. He saw a red metal suit fly by holding onto what looked like a missile. It flew right into the portal which begun to close soon after. Loki's eyes widened as he watched his army fall out of the sky. This he was not expecting. His anger was replaced with panic, _now he was really done for. He could not escape his punishment this time. Neither could Mikah. _The red suit fell out of the sky. Loki heard Thor turn and run out of the room. _Idiots, could they not tell there was no hope?_ Loki turned back and looked at Mikah, she was still unconscious. _Great. Now he really had nothing._ He rolled back over and closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened his eyes again Mikah was awake. He was also surrounded by all the avengers. Loki closed his eyes and smacked his head back down on the ground. Hoping that he could knock himself back out so he wouldn't have to deal with this. It didn't work. He looked at Mikah out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were wide with fear trying to comprehend what was going on. She must not have realised all that she had done under the power of the Tesseract. He doubted Thor or Odin would understand. They were both done for.

They were brought to a park where Thor could bring them home using the Tesseract. Both were handcuffed, however Mikah wore a muzzle which was originally meant for him. None the less Loki kept his mouth shut. He couldn't talk his way out of this. He avoided his brother's eyes out of shame. He took a chance and looked Mikah. The look he saw in her eyes was one he knew too well. For his held the same one.


End file.
